Expecting The Unexpected
by GoldenManekiNeko
Summary: Valkyrie knew that there would be several risks to getting involved with Loki but she never could have imagined that getting Loki pregnant would be one of them.
1. Chapter 1

Loki grunted in pain as he was sent flying backwards into a nearby, exposed pipe, hard enough to break it. Valkyrie was a strong fighter but there was no way he was going to let her beat him so easily. As he rolled over onto his hands and knees, one of the pipe's jagged edges ripped the shirt from his body, exposing his milky six-pack.

"Give up?" Valkyrie smirked as she stood over the raven-haired man.

"Never!" Loki smirked as he summoned one of his blades and sent it flying into Valkyrie's armpit, causing her to flinch and cry out in pain.

"That was a cheap shot!" She accused before her chin was met with an uppercut from Loki. Thankfully for Loki, the uppercut was finally enough to knock Valkyrie unconscious. He would never admit it but he had a brief change of heart and only fought her to protect his brother.

"I know! I know! Tying her up here, in my chambers was a bad idea but I couldn't just let her go! She was going to hurt my brother! Could have just killed her, you dunderhead!

I'm not that evil, though! She's been though a lot of pain, I could feel it...Besides, she's almost too pretty to kill..." Valkyrie awoke to find Loki talking to himself with his back turned to her. She attempted to move but Loki had actually gone out of his way to chain her to the bed. After glancing around the darkened decor, she finally realized that it was his bed that he had chained her to.

"Don't bother, those chains are made of Asgaurdian steel; not even Frost Giants can escape them..." Loki smirked down as his hostage as he stood over her.

"You will pay for this!" Valkyrie threatened as she struggled in a vane attempt to free herself.

"Pretty big talk, coming from the girl who's chained to my bed..." Loki remarked with a smirk before glancing down at his dirt and blood-covered body. This action of course, drew Valkyrie's attention to his exposed, six-pack of abs as she felt her face begin to heat up at the sight. She hated him, she found him ridiculous but at the same time, his presence was so alluring.

"I hope you're happy! Our little squabble got me all filthy! I need a shower..." Loki groaned in frustration as he dropped his ripped-up pants to reveal his tight, black boxers.

"Hmm, let's see...What to wear? What to wear?" Loki questioned to himself as he opened his closet. He bent over in search of some appropriate clothing to lay out for himself, his skin-tight undergarments not only giving Valkyrie a good view of his backside but the outline of his private-parts as well. Valkyrie began to sweat as she desperately squirmed against her bondages.

The passion as well as the tension she felt toward this raven-haired man was almost to intense to bare. It did not help that his already, too-tight boxers had slid down slightly to reveal the top of his crack.

"What in the blazes is the matter with-?" Loki began to question but stopped as he took a few moments to examine her flustered appearance. A smirk formed upon his soft, moist lips as he could sense her strongest emotions. He could not help but feel flattery at this moment.

"Don't be getting any ideas!" Valkyrie squeaked, attempting to maintain her tough facade despite her urges.

"Too late..." Loki quipped as he locked the door to his sleeping-quarters and turned off the lights.

"Unchain me at once!" Valkyrie demanded as Loki climbed on top of her. She desperately did not want to get involved with another relationship she could potentially lose but his emerald eyes beckoned her to just give into her urges.

"Shhhh...Don't fool yourself, dear...I can sense that you want this and I want it too...It's been so long...Why don't we just enjoy ourselves just for tonight and I can untie you and we can never speak of this moment again?" Loki negotiated.

He took Valkyrie's silence as well as her trembling lips as a sign of agreement as he leaned in to passionately kiss her with his soft, moist lips. Valkyrie could no longer fight her urges as she just as passionately returned the kiss, taking in the sweet, minty taste of his saliva. Once their passionate as well as tension-filled moment was over, Loki released Valkyrie from her restraints just as he had promised and the two went their separate ways. As the two assisted Thor with his futile attempt to save Asgard from Hela, neither of them could get the event that had taken place between them off of their minds. A week had gone by as the stolen, Sakkar ship soared through Outter-Space in the direction of Earth and Valkyrie just could not resist the emotional pull she felt toward Loki any longer.

She walked around the ship in a desperate search for her newfound, raven-haired lover. She no longer cared that she could potentially lose him like she had lost her previous lover, she could no longer doubt that she was in love with him and she wanted him to know this. She spotted no sign of Loki but hope filled her when she had managed to locate his adoptive brother, Thor.

"Thor! Have you seen Loki?" She questioned as she practically jogged over to him.

"Ah yes, he went to the bathroom but he's been gone a while..." Thor replied with slight concern that something was wrong with his younger brother.

"I'll check on him!" Valkyrie eagerly offered as she speed-walked toward the ship's nearest restroom. She had a strong feeling that Loki was probably just upset because he felt the same way about her and was too afraid of rejection to admit it. He sure would be surprised to see Valkyrie to swoop into his emotional rescue like the knight in shining armor she was. Tears of both terror and heartbreak dripped from Loki's bright-green eyes as he stared down at his biggest nightmare.

He never once thought that this could happen to him but he was just experiencing so many of the symptoms that he had to be sure. He was not sure if it was because he was initially a Frost Giant or if turning from a Frost Giant to an Asgardian had messed up his D.N.A. but sure enough the small, stick-like device that he had just urinated on clearly read that he was pregnant.

"Loki? You okay?" Valkyrie questioned as she gently knocked on the bathroom door.

"Valkyrie?" Loki gasped. There was no way he could let her know that she had somehow managed to get him pregnant. He would never have a chance with her if he did that. He thought about screaming at her to go away but he needed to seek help from someone.

"Actually Valkyrie, could you please get my brother?" Loki sighed in defeat as he sat down on the toilet.

"Are you sure? I could be of good assistance as well..." Valkyrie offered, still convinced that Loki was merely upset because he thought she did not return his feelings.

"Just get my brother!" Loki shouted in frustration as he struggled to hold back his urge to sob. Valkyrie sighed impatiently but of course he would not be willing to admit his feelings to her so easily if he thought she did not feel the same way so reluctantly, she retrieved Thor. Valkyrie waited impatiently at the ship's bar for Thor and Loki to finish their 'little talk.' Maybe if she were lucky, Thor would convince Loki to finally just admit his feelings to her so they could further pursue their newfound relationship. She was not expecting however, Thor to angrily storm out of the bathroom and begin to menacingly approach her.

"Brother, no! Please calm down! Please don't do anything to hurt her!" Loki begged as he struggled in vane to restrain his much-stronger, older brother.

"I just want to talk to her...I just want to talk to her...I just want to talk to her...I just want to zap her with lightning...I just want to zap her with lightning..." Thor continuously reassured against Loki's pleas for mercy as his eyes began to glow and static began to surround his fists.

"What?! No! You can't zap her with lightning!" Loki gasped as Valkyrie cautiously stood up from her seat.

"Whoa! Whoa! WHOA! What is the meaning of this?!" Valkyrie gasped in shock and mild horror when Thor had effortlessly lifted her by her throat.

"YOU GOT MY BROTHER PREGNANT!" Thor roared.

"What?! How?!" Valkyrie gasped. She definitely did not expect that.

"I don't know..." Loki sniffled as tears once again streamed down his cheeks. This pregnancy was just making him so emotional and it honestly made him feel utterly miserable.

"Thor please, just let me talk to him..." Valkyrie begged as she desperately gasped for air. Thor looked to Loki for approval and once he sheepishly nodded in response, he released Valkyrie from his chokehold.

"Loki...Ever since that time we spent together back on Sakkar, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you...Loki, I...love you and I want to be there for you..." Valkyrie smiled softly, using Loki's unexpected pregnancy to her advantage as she took Loki's soft, warm hands in hers.

"R-Really? Valkyrie, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you either...I love you too but there is one thing that still concerns me..." Loki smiled with pure joy before momentarily frowning from the anxiety he was currently feeling.

"What's that?" Valkyrie questioned softly in concern.

"Where is this going to come out?" Loki began to panic a bit at the thought.

"If you're lucky brother, your bellybutton..." Thor snickered, causing Loki to whimper fearfully.


	2. Mood-Swing Madness

Sounds of Loki vomiting echoed from the bathroom as Valkyrie sat at the counter of the ship's rather-large kitchen, holding her aching head in her hands to soothe it.

"I guess Loki is our new alarm-clock..." Thor half-joked as he entered the kitchen, taking a seat next to Valkyrie.

"Believe it or not, this is when he's the easiest to deal with..." Valkyrie sighed.

"What do you mean?" Thor questioned.

"His mood-swings are just unbelievable..." Valkyrie replied with a shake of her head.

"Aw, I'm sure they're not that bad..." Thor defended.

"Don't believe me? Go see for yourself..." Valkyrie instructed. Thor did as told and went to go check on Loki, who had thankfully left the door to the bathroom wide-open.

"Good morning, brother..." Thor sheepishly greeted, not sure what to expect from his normally, mischievous brother.

"GET OUT OF HERE, THOR!" Loki shouted with fire in his eyes as he abruptly turned to face his brother.

"I-I just wanted to see how you were..." Thor began only to be cut off by his brother's yelling.

"GET OOOOUUUUUUUT!" Loki roared as his powers caused the entire ship to violently shake. Thor quickly slammed the door from fear upon realizing that Loki's emotional state was worse off than he had initially thought.

"DID YOU JUST SLAM THE DOOR ON ME?!" Thor was quick to flee back toward the kitchen upon hearing Loki shriek.

"You were right; he's scarier than The Hulk..." Thor trembled as he quickly returned to his seat.

"Don't worry; I have a plan to get him to calm down. I recorded one of his meltdowns the other day and I'm going to play it for him to show him how rediculious he's acting..." Valkyrie snickered at her brilliant plan.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Thor skeptically cocked one of his eyebrows at the suggestion.

"Of course! Once he hears how horrible he's being to us, he'll have to lighten up!" Valkyrie excitedly explained.

"It's your funeral..." Thor shrugged. Both Valkyrie and Thor froze up instantly, however when a grumbling-Loki had entered the kitchen.

"Feeling better?" Valkyrie timidly questioned.

"Shut up! I need coffee..." Loki growled in response as he began to make himself a cup of coffee.

"Um, Loki? Honey? Baby? Sweetheart?" Valkyrie Finally spoke up with a nervous grin.

"What?!" Loki spat in response as he began to aggressively munch on a chocolate-bar.

"I um recorded something and I would like you to listen to it..." Valkyrie squeaked.

"Fine but make it quick; I have to pee..." Loki sighed in irritation at the child inside of him that was pushing on his bladder. As instructed, Valkyrie quickly pulled out the tape-recorder she had found on the ship and played the tape for her lover.

"VALKYRIE?! Why is the ironing-board still out?! I almost broke my neck! Are you trying to kill me for real this time and-WHY IS THERE A PEN CAP WITH NO PEN?!" Loki's green eyes widened slightly in surprise at the sound of his voice shrieking from the tape-recorder as Valkyrie's voice could be heard mumbling something inaudible in the background.

"You know what?! Just get out of my sight! YOU SMELL LIKE EGGS!" Loki could be heard screeching before the tape ended as Thor struggled not to snicker.

"Well?" Valkyrie began once the recording had ended, fully expecting an apology from her lover.

"You are a gigantic WRETCH!" Loki suddenly sobbed before tearfully storming out of the kitchen.

"Ten: Forty-Three...Gigantic wretch..." Valkyrie spoke into her tape-recorder before letting out a sigh of frustration.

"Well, that didn't go as planned...What?" Valkyrie suddenly questioned when she took notice to Thor glaring at her in disapproval.

"Fine! I'll go talk to him..." Valkyrie gave in as she stood up to search the ship for Loki. She of course found Loki in the bathroom and he was sobbing softly to himself.

"Come on, Loki; don't cry...I don't like the way my voice sounds on recordings either..." Valkyrie obliviously attempted to comfort her crying-lover.

"I'm not crying because of my voice; I'm crying because I'm married to an insensitive jagaloon, who instead of trying to make her pregnant-husband feel better, records him to prove what a terrible person he is!" Loki turned to angrily shout at Valkyrie.

"What's a jagaloon?" Was all Valkyrie had to say in response.

"Was that tape for all your little friends, hm? Are you going to play it for them for laughs?! Hey, step right up and listen to the monster that destroyed my good time!" Loki tearfully accused.

"N-No, it's just for us..." Valkyrie nervously squeaked.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to be a man and have a life-form growing inside of you?!" Loki shouted in Valkyrie's face.

"N-Not in particular but..." Valkyrie stammered as she nervously backed away from her hormonal-lover.

"I am constantly starving because I throw up whatever I try to eat, I am constantly in a great deal of both emotional and physical pain and I need to pee every, five seconds! Do you have any idea WHAT IT'S LIKE TO NEED TO RUN TO THE RESTROOM EVERY, FIVE SECONDS?!" Loki yelled as he gradually closed in on Valkyrie until he had caused her to unintentionally trip over a small piece of machinery and fall flat of her back.

"I-I can see why you would feel stressed..." Valkyrie squeaked as she picked herself up from the floor.

"You think?! Because let me tell you one thing: tape-recording me certainly doesn't make me feel any better!" Loki angrily added as he shoved the already, terrified Valkyrie into the wall that was behind her.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?! Just tell me what you want me to do!" Valkyrie begged.

"I don't know! Have you ever thought about hugging me, you jerk?!" Loki snapped.

"Hugging you?! It's rather difficult to hug someone who's trying to kill you!" Valkyrie argued.

"You never even tried!" Loki sobbed as he began to cry once again.

"That's because this is not huggable!" Valkyrie shouted as Loki tearfully stormed back toward the kitchen and took a seat at the counter, next to his brother. He snatched Thor's muffin from his hand and began to violently munch on it as he continued to cry softly into the puffin's soft, fluffy top.

"Loki, I'm sorry...I never wanted to make you feel bad, I just wanted you to calm down..." Valkyrie apologized as she entered the kitchen.

"I'm sorry too...I never meant to lash out at you; I just don't feel good right now..." Loki sniffled.

"Shhhh...I know..." Valkyrie reassured as she gently hugged her lover from behind.

"We'll get through this together..." She reassured.

"I love you so much, Valkyrie!" Loki sobbed as he once again burst into a fit of hysterical tears.

"I know you do...I love you too..." Valkyrie smiled softly in response.

"P-Please, just try to bare with me for these next, nine months..." Loki whimpered as he wiped his tears away.

"Of course..." Valkyrie agreed. As she, Thor and Loki all sat around at the kitchen counter, Thor and Valkyrie could not help but take notice to Loki violently twitching a couple of times.

"You guys stink..." Loki nonchalantly broke the silence as his temper-mental mood-swings had returned.


	3. What The Hela!

Five months later, the stolen, Sakkar ship had finally arrived on Earth, in the same, abandoned field in Norway where Thor and Loki had last seen their elderly father alive.

"Yep! This seems like a pretty, good place to rebuild Asgard: uninhabited, strong foundations..." Kong noted as he and Thor led the former citizens of Asgard off of the ship.

"Indeed! Asgard isn't in the place after all, it's in the people..." Thor agreed with an excited grin. Back on board the ship, Loki carefully packed everything he and his people would need to rebuild their new home with into a Space-age bag that contained more room inside of it than it appeared it had on the outside that he had found on the ship. He hummed an upbeat toon with a gentle smile on his face as his pregnancy was now beginning to show from the large lump that had formed beneath his shirt.

"Hey, thanks for packing..." Valkyrie thanked as she gently placed both of her hands upon her lover's shoulders.

"I can handle it from here, love; you should take it easy..." She then offered before planting a gentle kiss on her partner's cheek.

"Thank you, darling..." Loki thanked with a soft smile as he gave Valkyrie a kiss on the cheek in return. His mood-swings had since calmed drastically, now having been replaced with an excitement for the arrival of their new child. As Loki stepped off of the ship, his content smile soon turned into a frown of both concern and confusion when he had taken notice to his people surrounding a large life-form that he was not able to clearly identify from his current distance.

"What's going on?" He questioned as he cautiously approached the group. He was then surprised to see curled up in a sad, pathetic, tight ball in the center of the circle that was formed by the surrounding, Asgardian citizens, Fenris, the giant, pet wolf of his older, adoptive sister, Hela. Fenris whimpered softly from grief as he curled protectively around the supposed-corpse of his deceased owner. Loki frowned in sympathy as he carefully knelt down beside Fenris to gently carry his supposedly, deceased sister into his arms. Loki's eyes became glossy from sorrow as he and Fenris both exchanged a somber glance.

Loki then glanced back down at his sister as he gently ran his gloved hand through her messy, black hair. He could not help but notice how much she physically favored him despite their lack of blood-relation. Though he did indeed miss his father greatly, he could not help but admit that his father was not the best of fathers as he felt sympathy for his recently, deceased sister begin to fill him. As he silently wished for a second chance to get to know his sister better, he mentally took in just how much Hela looked as if she were merely asleep.

"Oh, no..." Loki squeaked beneath his breath once he had realized that Hela was still breathing.

"Loki!" Valkyrie cried out from the fear of the safety of her future family once Hela had opened her pale, green eyes. As images of Hela slaughtering her previous lover flashed through her mind, Valkyrie began to madly sprint toward her impregnated partner's rescue. She stopped in her tracks, however when Hela had done the unthinkable.

"Mommy!" Hela beamed with childlike excitement as she tightly embraced Loki.

"What in the world?!" Loki gasped in surprise as Thor, Kong, Bruce, Valkyrie and even Fenris all tilted their heads in confusion at the strange scene that was unfolding before them.

"Mommy! I love my Mama!" Hela happily cooed, back on the ship as she lovingly snuggled a rather confused and uncomfortable Loki.

"Thor?! Why is my biggest nightmare coming true?!" Loki demanded as he struggled to escape Hela's grasp.

"I'm not sure...Maybe her fight with Ragnarok permanently damaged her mind..." Thor somberly replied with a sigh of regret.

"Good! Allow me to put her out of her misery..." Valkyrie snarled as she began to approach the woman that was currently snuggling her lover.

"Valkyrie, no...she may be stuck like this for the rest of her life...She might not even remember a thing..." Thor explained with pity coating his voice.

"W-What?! N-No..." Loki gasped from horror at the idea of his sister suffering from permanent, brain damage. She may have caused him and his family a lot of grief but she was still part of the family that had taken him in, she was still a part of his family.

"I love you, Mommy!" Hela giggled once again as Loki flashed her a look of sympathy.

"Hela, I'm not your mother; I'm your brother! Don't you remember anything?" Loki begged as he worriedly made eye-contact with his damaged sister.

"I just remember that I love my Mommy!" Hela beamed as she once again embraced her sympathetic brother tightly. Loki hesitantly reached up to hug her in return, viewing this moment as an opportunity to give his sister the life with loving parents that she had never gotten to experience, the life he never got to experience.

"Loki, what are you doing?!" Valkyrie angrily demanded as she still did not trust Hela in the slightest.

"You heard Thor; she could be stuck like this for the rest of her life and she is my sister..." Loki defended with a sigh of sympathy.

"But what if she isn't? What if she remembers who she is and tries to..." Valkyrie trailed off as tears began to well up within her eyes. She did not even want to think about losing Loki at the hands of Hela but the fear she felt was just too strong to ignore.

"Well then, maybe she'll remember how much we loved her and took care of her while she was like this and she'll have a change of heart..." Loki suggested as he gently began to rock Hela to sleep.

"He has a point...We should give him a chance..." Thor agreed as he placed a hand on Valkyrie's shoulder to soothe her anxiety.

"Fine...If it will make you happy..." Valkyrie reluctantly agreed since she was still concerned for the safety of her future family.

"Thank you, darling..." Loki thanked gratefully as he lovingly smiled down at his sister, who was now asleep in his arms with a content smile.


	4. Hela's Family

"I love my sweet Mommy! I have the best Mama in the whole Universe! I love my Mama and my Mama loves me!" Hela began to recite as she laid in the soft, green grass next to Loki. Since Loki was currently pregnant and Hela was mentally impaired, neither of them were allowed to assist their people with the reconstruction of Asgard so to pass the time, the two merely gazed up at the clouds as Loki's smile grew with each compliment that Hela provided for him.

"I've never seen him like this..." Thor remarked in bewilderment at his younger brother's newfound kindness as he assisted Kong with the construction of one of the buildings.

"Maybe Hela losing her marbles was a good thing..." Bruce added as he and Valkyrie watched the two cloud-gaze with looks of confusion.

"Mommy?" Hela momentarily interrupted her long list of compliments to ask who she sincerely believed was her mother, a question.

"Yes, dear?" Loki replied gently as he turned his loving gaze to his brain-damaged, older sister.

"If you were another kid the same age as me and we met, do you think we would be friends?" Hela happily asked with a tiny giggle. She truly believed that she was no older than the age of a newborn infant.

"Well, that depends...Do you like ice cream, large dogs and is your favorite color purple?" Loki questioned, gleefully playing along with his sister's hypothetical question.

"I do!" Hela giggled.

"Alright, your application has been submitted and is pending approval...Approved!" Loki momentarily paused before rolling over to begin tickling Hela. Valkyrie narrowed her eyes in disapproval as Hela's shrill giggles pierced her ears. She still did not trust this horrible woman with he soulmate and after losing her previous partner to her, she never would.

"Hela?" Loki then spoke up as he sat up from his initial position on the ground, brushing stray blades of grass from his cape as he did so.

"Yes, Mommy?" Hela smiled as she sat up from the ground as well.

"I have something I would like to give you..." Loki replied as he reached into the inner-recesses of his cape to retrieve the object he had for Hela.

"You got me a gift?! You're the nicest, sweetest mommy ever!" Hela beamed as Loki pulled a small, wooden carving of a horse from his cape.

"It was mine when I was a little boy and now I want you to have it..." He explained gently as he handed the horse carving over to Hela. He had saved his favorite, childhood toy all this time for reasons that even he was unsure of but now Loki was certain that he wanted to give this toy to Hela.

"A horsy! I love it so much, Mommy!" Hela giggled as she tightly hugged the small carving.

"Giddy up!" Hela giggled as she began to play with her new toy. Loki smiled in content, feeling pretty good about himself at the moment as he watched Hela make the wooden horse gallop along the grass with poor imitations of a horse's neighing.

"Loki! Can I speak to you for a moment, privately?" Valkyrie growled.

"What ever you need to say to me, you can say in front of Hela..." Loki replied sternly as he completely stood up to face Valkyrie. Valkyrie was about to argue but then she remembered Hela's current, mental state and figured that she would not be able to comprehend what they were saying anyway.

"Very well, I don't think you should be spending so much time with that little witch..." Valkyrie growled as she struggled to ignore the fact that Hela was making her new, toy horse gallop up her back.

"Valkyrie, I will have you know that Hela is my sister! How dare you call her a witch!" Loki scolded.

"Loki! Are you forgetting that she destroyed our home?! She plucked one of your brother's eyes out for Pete's sake! I know she's not like that now and has no memory of it but what if she suddenly remembers who she is and hurts you and our unborn child?!" Valkyrie once again voiced her concerns.

"Darling, we've been over this; if I show her the love that Father never showed her or me for that matter then I might have a chance of reforming her when her memory does return..." Loki reminded.

"But what if it doesn't work and WILL YOU GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME?!" Valkyrie suddenly shirked at Hela, fed up with the feeling of her sworn-enemy's toy horse prodding her back. This sudden outburst of course caused Hela to begin crying hysterically.

"Mommy! Daddy scary!" Hela sobbed, immediately clinging to Loki for comfort.

"Shhhh...There, there now..." Loki gently carried Hela into his arms before flashing Valkyrie a dirty look and returning to the inside of the ship with Hela still in his arms.

"Unbelievable!" Valkyrie scoffed with a roll of her eyes. She was only trying to protect Loki, her intention was never to upset him.

"You know? If Hela remembered who she was and tried to attack, you might just have a chance to kill her without upsetting your lover..." Kong noted. He had no personal problem with Hela but he did had a bad habit of voicing his insightful observations, no matter how harmful they were.

"You're absolutely right..." A sinister grin spread across Valkyrie's countenance at the realization that she would not only finally be able to take revenge on Hela for destroying her previous love-life but she would also be able to protect her current one as well. Later that night, Loki sat on the bed that Thor had made for Hela on the ship, humming a gentle lullaby as he gently rocked Hela in his arms.

"Mommy? Why does Daddy hate me?" Hela asked softly with a yawn as she struggled to stay awake for just a little longer.

"Daddy doesn't hate you, darling; she's just a bit rough around the edges...She'll come around soon..." Loki reassured with a tired yawn as he leaned against Hela's headboard.

"Good..." Hela yawned tiredly before she and Loki both fell into a peaceful slumber, cuddling each other closely in the process. Once she was certain both Loki and Hela were asleep, Valkyrie quietly crept into Hela's temporary bedroom. With Hela tightly nestled in Loki's arms, her plan would be much harder to fulfill since Loki was a notoriously, light sleeper. Valkyrie gently wrapped her arms around Hela and carefully attempted to remove her from her sleeping husband's arms, taking extra care not to wake either of them.

"Stop that at once!" Valkyrie was suddenly startled by Loki yelling as she quickly glanced up at his face.

"Father! Thor pulled my hair again!" Valkyrie was relieved to find that Loki was merely talking in his sleep as she finally succeeded in removing Hela from his arms. Valkyrie smirked to herself as she quietly crept out of the bedroom, fully believing she was in the clear. Luckily for her, The Grand Master had a library on this, particular ship and she was easily able to find a book about the history of Asgard that would hopefully jog Hela's memory.

"Daddy? Where are we going?" Hela asked with a tired yawn as she stirred lightly in Valkyrie's arms.

"First of all, I'm not your father and secondly, I just want to show you something..." Valkyrie replied as she carried Hela into the ship's library.

"Did you get me a gift, Daddy?" Hela questioned softly as Valkyrie placed her into one of the library's various chairs.

"You could say that..." Valkyrie replied as she grabbed the large, old, hard-covered book of Asgard's history. After opening it to the page she desired, she then handed the book over to Hela.

"Hey! That's me!" Hela grinned as she pointed to a picture in the book that revealed her entire family, everyone except for Loki.

"And there's Mommy!" She then grinned as she pointed to a picture of Loki that was on a completely, separate page. She was currently unable to read anything the book said but she could easily recognize pictures of herself along with who she believed to be her mother.

"No Hela, that's Loki, your adoptive, little brother...He's not even really related to you, he's a Frost Giant...This is your real mother...You were banished for being a witch..." Valkyrie explained as she pointed to Frigga, back in the picture of almost Hela's entire family.

"No...No! That's my Mama!" Hela shrieked, pointing back to the picture of Loki before throwing the book at Valkyrie.

"Why, you little..." Valkyrie flinched as the large, hard book roughly crashed against her arm, hard enough to leave a bruise. As she glanced up to watch Hela angrily storm out of the library, her heart sank when she saw Loki standing in the library's main entrance with a look of heartbreak masked by anger.

"Loki, I..." Valkyrie began only to be cut off by her enraged lover.

"Don't! Don't you dare...I'm not a part of my own family, hm?! I'm just a Frost Giant?!" Loki shouted, on the verge of tears. Valkyrie had basically confirmed every, single one of his insecurities.

"Loki, I didn't mean it like..." Valkyrie began only to once again be cut off by Loki.

"You know, Valkyrie? I expected a comment like that from Father, maybe even from Thor but never from you..." His look of anger was soon replaced with a look of deep hurt before he stormed out of the library, closely behind Hela.

"Loki, wait!" Valkyrie attempted but it was too late; she knew the damage had already been done as she let out a sigh of shame.


	5. Just Give Her A Chance

"Loki?!" Valkyrie called out as she searched the ship for her pregnant husband. She had already searched Hela's temporary bedroom to see if he were in the midst of comforting her but all she found was Hela sobbing, face-down on her bed. She could not have cared less about Hela's feelings as she was only concerned for her new, beloved husband, whom she knew she had unintentionally hurt dearly at the moment.

"Loki?!" She called out again, her voice echoing throughout the ship's metallic corridors. A sigh of relief escaped her breath when she had finally located her distraught husband. Loki was currently sitting at the counter of the ship's main kitchen, sulking as he mindlessly shoveled spoonfuls of chocolate, ice cream into his mouth, straight from the tub.

"Loki? Hey..." She softly addressed him with an apologetic look as she took a seat next to him. Loki remained silent as he merely shot a dirty look in her general direction before shoveling another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

"I didn't mean to hurt you; I was just trying to help Hela remember who she was..." Valkyrie admitted but Loki still remained silent as he continued the gorge on ice cream to satisfy his cravings.

"I figured if she remembered who she was, she might try to attack me and I could kill her before she could hurt anyone I cared about...I was only trying to protect you...because I love you..." Valkyrie reluctantly explained as Loki had finally finished off the tub of ice cream completely.

"All my life, I felt like I was never truly a part of my own family...I was always treated like an outcast...When I found out I was adopted, that just...caused me to spiral out of control and now look what happened...According to Hela, Father treated her no differently than he treated me...I just hoped that if I could just give Hela the experience of a loving family that she never had then maybe she would change for the better and maybe I...wouldn't be a total disappointment..." Loki finally spoke up with a somber sigh.

"Loki, you're not a disappointment...You healed a part of me that had been broken long ago and now you're going to give me a child...You're amazing..." Valkyrie reassured as she placed a comforting hand on Loki's shoulder. This gesture momentarily provoked Loki to give Valkyrie the gentle smile she had fallen in love with, causing her to smile in return but then his smile fell back into a concerned frown.

"Why won't you just give Hela a chance, Valkyrie? She really does think highly of you..." Loki prodded.

"Because you saw what she did, Loki...You've seen my memories...If anything happened to you, I don't think I could handle it..." Valkyrie sighed in defeat.

"But don't you trust me?" Loki manipulated.

"Of course I do! It's her I don't trust..." Valkyrie corrected.

"Just give her a chance...Please? For me?" Loki begged. Valkyrie glared back over at him, prepared to tell him: 'no' but then her glare softened at the sight of his large, sad, bright-green, shiny, beckoning eyes.

"Okay, fine..." Valkyrie agreed, causing Loki to grin excitedly. His puppy-dog eyes had always worked on Thor as well as any, prison guards that had attempted to hold him captive.

"But just be careful, okay?" Valkyrie then begged herself with a look of concern.

"Darling, I'm not easy to kill..." Loki reassured with a playful wink, causing Valkyrie to smile softly as she now felt comforted by this.

"And now since I'm so happy..." Loki began before waving his index finger in front of him and creating a tiny rainbow.

"I didn't know you could do that!" Valkyrie grinned in awe at the sight.

"Only when I'm happy..." Loki smiled softly in return as Valkyrie ran through the rainbow.

"Ugh..." Valkyrie then winced in disgust at the all-too familiar smell.

"Yeah, I wouldn't recommend doing that; it's made out of urine..." Loki then admitted with a tiny chuckle.

"Still worth it..." Valkyrie grinned perversely.

"Oh, you're nasty...Nasty..." Loki groaned in disgust at his wife's usual, perverse mannerisms as Valkyrie began to giggle.

"You agreed to babysit her while Loki was away?" Bruce gasped in bewilderment as he, Thor and Valkyrie all watched as Hela played with her new, toy horse the next morning.

"I'm just as shocked as you are, I wanted to kill her but Loki just kept looking at me with those big, sad eyes..." Valkyrie sighed in both frustration and defeat at the memory.

"Oh, well in that case, you had no choice..." Thor responded as he remembered how often Loki had used that trick on him to get his way and it had worked.

"He looked at me like this..." Valkyrie then attempted to recreate Loki's sad, puppy-esc expression but merely ended up making a horrifying face with an overly, dramatic, childish pout, her eyes bulging out of her head as she tilted it much, too far.

"It's so cute when she tries..." Thor sarcastically remarked with a smirk, causing Bruce to snicker lightly.

"Stop it, okay?! Besides, Loki's right; everyone deserves at least a second chance..." Valkyrie admitted. As much as she hated it, she knew that Loki was right about this.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Hela cheerfully called out as she ran over to Valkyrie.

"I'm not your father! What?!" Valkyrie spat coldly.

"Can we go for a walk? Please?" Hela begged innocently. Valkyrie briefly glanced over at Bruce and Thor with a glare of disapproval since she knew she would be made fun of for not being able to say no to her out of fear of upsetting her husband. Bruce teasingly flashed Valkyrie his own version of the puppy-dog eyes while Thor teasingly repeated how Valkyrie had attempted to do them.

"Okay, stop it!" Valkyrie scolded before taking Hela by the hand and leading her outside.


	6. A Surprising Stroll

Hela smiled wide with her pale, green eyes full of wonder as she and Valkyrie strolled through the construction-sight that would soon become the new Asgard. Valkyrie on the other hand, was less than thrilled to be stuck with Hela for the day. She still could not believe that she had allowed Loki to bait her into babysitting her fully grown, yet mentally impaired enemy for the day. She soon found herself pondering over just where Loki had run off to that day.

"Daddy? Can we walk through the woods?" Hela excitedly asked, breaking Valkyrie's original train of thought.

"No, the woods are too dangerous..." Valkyrie replied sternly. As much as she wanted to see Hela's downfall, she promised her husband that she would at least try to bond with Hela. Besides, she knew it would make Loki sad if anything had happened to Hela and she did not want to be responsible for her beloved husband's sadness again.

"Why?" Hela questioned innocently with an adorable tilt of her head.

"Because they just are: They're full of terrible beasts that want nothing more than to devour you whole..." Valkyrie explained with that same, cold, uncaring tone she had always carried around Hela.

"How do you know?" Hela asked curiously.

"Because when I was younger, I was chased through the woods by a gigantic beast..." Valkyrie admitted with a sigh as the feeling of trauma began to return to her from the mere memory.

"How did you get away?" Hela encouraged Valkyrie to continue with a mixture of both wonder and amazement sparkling in her pale, green eyes.

"I threw a large rock at its head and killed it...That was my first kill..." Valkyrie replied.

"Wow...I wanna be just like Daddy!" Hela then cheered before breaking into a sprint toward the forest.

"Hela!" Valkyrie gasped as she watched Hela disappear into the thick forest that was near their new town.

"Where is she going?" Valkyrie grunted to herself beneath her breath before breaking into a sprint of her own to chase after Hela.

"Hela!" Valkyrie called out as she chased after her mentally, challenged enemy.

"Hela, get back here!" Valkyrie demanded with a shout as she profusely shoved the debris out of the way of her face in order to not lose sight of Hela.

"Hela!" Valkyrie finally caught up to Hela when she had stopped to stare at something that was just ahead of her.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Valkyrie hissed between gritted teeth as she roughly grabbed Hela by both of her shoulders. When Hela failed to reply, Valkyrie glanced up to follow Hela's gaze and see what she was staring at so intently. That's when she took notice to Loki standing at the edge of the cliff that was just ahead of them.

"What the...?" Valkyrie began as she released Hela from her grasp to begin approaching her husband with caution. Since Loki had his back turned to her to gaze at the sun-kissed horizon, Valkyrie could not see his face very well.

"Loki?" She questioned. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw his shoulders tense up.

"Is this where you've been all day while I've been babysitting your sister?!" Valkyrie angrily demanded. Loki only responded with what sounded to be quiet snickering as his shoulders began to shake from the vibration of his increased breathing.

"Don't you dare laugh! Do you think this is funny?! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Valkyrie shouted as she roughly grabbed Loki by the shoulder and forcefully turned him around to face her. She then gasped in both surprise and concern at the glistening tears that were spilling from Loki's red, puffy, sad eyes.

"Loki...What's wrong?" Valkyrie asked in a much, more, gentle tone.

"I-I miss Father..." Loki sniffled as he reached up in a vane attempt to wipe away his endless downpour of tears. He had been trying to pull himself together all day but he just could not stop crying no matter how hard he tried.

"Oh..." Valkyrie frowned, now feeling horrible for yelling at her impregnated husband. She had heard about the death of Odin from Thor but she never once thought to consider how Loki had been taking it. This realization made her feel even worse than she had initially felt for merely yelling at him.

"Me and my brother were standing right here when we lost him..." Loki somberly explained as he turned to look back out at the horizon.

"An entire lifetime...reduced to nothing but ashes...I still remember Thor's exact words to me after it happened...This is your doing..." Loki's voice cracked as he explained this before he buried his face in his hands and began to cry softly.

"Loki..." Valkyrie frowned in sympathy as she placed her hands on her sobbing husband's shaking shoulders in a futile attempt to comfort him.

"S-Sometimes I have these vivid dreams about him...I always feel as if he's in the room with me even after I've woken up...He died disappointed in me..." Loki whimpered between sobs as he cried a little harder.

"Loki, that wasn't your fault...You said it yourself, he was old...It was bound to happen eventually...I promise you...he wasn't disappointed..." Valkyrie reassured as she pulled her crying husband into a gentle hug. Loki tightly returned the hug and buried his face in Valkyrie's shoulder as his sobs began to grow a bit louder.

"I-I should have been a better son...I-I shouldn't have just left him here..." Loki sobbed. Valkyrie began to feel tears burning at the brims of her eyes as well as she listened to her husband's heartbreaking sobs grow louder and louder.

"H-He'll never get to see our wedding...Our child will never meet him..." Loki sniffled as he pulled away from the hug. Valkyrie then let out a gasp when Loki had suddenly dropped to his knees.

"Oh Father, why did you have to die on me?! Why did you have to die on me, Father?!" He wailed desperately at the horizon before burying his face into the dirt to cry bitterly.

"Loki..." Valkyrie gently attempted to pull Loki up from the ground.

"No! No! I'm not leaving my Father again!" Loki shouted as he dug his nails into the grass to keep Valkyrie from removing him from the ground.

"Loki, please...Get out of the dirt..." Valkyrie remained gentle as she finally succeeded in removing her hysterical husband from the ground. Loki of course took two, large, handfuls of dirt and grass with him in the process.

"Let's go back to the ship; you need some rest..." Valkyrie gently placed an arm around Loki's shoulders as he finally released the powdery clumps of dirt from his grasp. Without a word, Loki nodded in response and allowed Valkyrie to lead him back to the ship. Valkyrie was unsure of how she was going to pull it off but she was going to make sure that Loki no longer felt at fault for the death of his father, somehow.


	7. Odin's Final Farewell

"And Loki still thinks it's his fault?" Thor gasped in bewilderment as he sat at the ship's bar with Bruce and Valkyrie. He was now beginning to feel guilty for what he had said to Loki the day their father had died. He of course did not mean it; he was just angry and blamed everything that went wrong on his fragile, little brother at the time.

"Yeah...It kills me to see him like this...I gotta do something..." Valkyrie sighed before taking a sip of her alcoholic beverage.

"But how? It's not as if we can contact Father from the dead..." Thor remarked.

"Or can we?" Bruce perked up when an idea had entered into his mind. Valkyrie and Thor had of course turned their full attention to Bruce at this point as he stood up from the bar.

"I've been studying some technology back on Earth that can allow us to talk to the dead via corrupted, radio frequency; all I'll need is an old F.M. or A.M. radio that I can modify to scan the airways." Bruce explained to his comrades.

"The Grand Master has one of those in the ship's glove-compartment!" Valkyrie exclaimed with an excited grin upon remembering seeing an old, beat-up, F.M. radio in her former boss' glove-compartment.

"Excellent! I shall retrieve Loki!" Thor beamed as well before he and Valkyrie stood up from the bar to race toward the destinations that held their separate missions.

"What did I just get myself into?" Bruce sighed with a exasperated shake of his head once he remembered how much work modifying radios to scan the airways was.

"Loki?" Thor cautiously questioned as he peaked into the bedroom that Loki shared with Valkyrie. Thor frowned in both guilt and sympathy when he saw that Loki was laying in the fetal-position with his back turned to the door. He had been like that for over a week now and would only get up to use the bathroom or get food for himself.

"What?" Loki croaked weakly as his voice was still scratchy from all the crying he had been doing.

"We've got a surprise for you..." Thor cheerfully replied, his smile returning to his countenance as he did so. His grin grew when Loki finally got out of bed with a reluctant sigh but then Thor winced once again at just how red and puffy his younger brother's eyes were. He hated seeing him so miserable and knowing that he had a hand in doing this to him only made him feel worse.

"What is it?" Loki groaned as he approached his older brother.

"Just follow me." Thor instructed as he firmly took ahold of Loki's hand and began to lead him down the hallway.

"Very well, then..." Loki agreed with a sigh of defeat as he followed Thor outside.

"Thor, slow down!" Loki winced in pain since he had forgotten to put his shoes on before leaving the ship and he kept stepping on rocks.

"Relax, we're here." Thor announced as Loki looked up to see that they were standing on the cliff where they had last seen their father alive.

"What are you two doing here?" Loki then questioned in confusion when he saw Valkyrie and Bruce standing by the cliff's edge.

"Banner has come up with a way to contact our father..." Thor somberly answered Loki's question for them.

"Contact our father? That's impossible...He's dead..." Loki's voice cracked as he struggled not to tear up again.

"He's dead and it's all my fault..." He reminded with a whimper.

"Banner said he has found a way to contact the dead..." Thor explained with a sigh. He was tempted to embrace Loki and begin apologizing to him profusely. However, Thor knew that he would have to help Loki get over his false guilt before he could effectively take back his hurtful insult.

"Contact the dead? How?" Loki questioned as a newfound hope began to fill him.

"With this..." Bruce replied as he held up the altered, F.M. radio.

"What is that?" Loki asked as he cocked one of his eyebrows in confusion.

"This is a ghost box, it will allow us to contact the dead...Now, I don't know if we'll get anything but I'm going to try to contact Odin's spirit with it..." Bruce explained before turning on the radio.

"Okay..." Loki nodded understandingly as he waited patiently for Bruce to get the signal right.

"I would like to speak to Odin Borson! Is Odin Borson here?! Can any spirits get me in contact with Odin Borson?!" Bruce called out to the wind as he held the radio above his head.

"It's him..." A distorted voice answered from the radio, causing Loki to gasp in shock.

"It's him? Is there anything you would like to say to Thor or Loki? They miss and love you...I'm sure a lot of people miss and love you; you had a lot of followers..." Bruce questioned the supposed spirit of Odin. Loki began to grow increasingly nervous at this question as he prepared himself for Odin to either curse his name or ignore him completely.

"I've already told you...I say goodbye..." The radio replied. This response caused both Thor and Loki's eyes to widen.

"You say goodbye? Would you like to say goodbye to Loki?" Bruce questioned again.

"Angel here! We're coming to say goodbye..." The radio suddenly announced as peace began to overtake the group.

"You're coming to say goodbye?" Bruce asked again.

"Then say goodbye..." The radio chimed again.

"Where's the kid?" A voice that was much, more softer in tone asked from the radio.

"Hold on; I'm gonna do something cool." Bruce momentarily set the radio down to prepare the supplies he had brought with him for his next exercise.

"Fine..." The radio agreed as Bruce hooked up a few wires to it.

"What's that you're doing?" Loki questioned as he watched Bruce work.

"Because spirits communicate through the ghost box by manipulating frequency, often times it's difficult for a loved one to use the voice they had while they were still with us so I'm going to give Odin his own voice by playing this recording of a speech he gave in reverse through the ghost box. Now because this audio is being played in reverse, it would be impossible to get a reply to a question in forward speech. This proves that spirits can communicate with us by manipulating frequency." Bruce explained before reversing the audio. Loki's eyes began to tear up at the familiar sound of his father's voice despite the fact that he could not understand a word his father was saying.

"Odin Borson, is there anything you would like to say to Loki? He really wants to hear from you..." Bruce prompted once again.

"Loki..." Odin's voice emitted from the radio.

"Father?" Loki whimpered as his tear-filled eyes widened in both shock and slight fear.

"It wasn't your fault...It was mine...I'm sorry..." Odin's voice reassured him with an apology.

"Father? Is that really you? Are you alright?" Thor questioned, on the verge of tears himself.

"I'm in! The door is open..." Odin's voice replied.

"What does that mean?" Loki questioned.

"I believe that means he finally made it to the the afterlife..." Bruce replied.

"God took care of him...He loves you..." Odin's voice replied even though it was clear that Odin was no longer the one speaking. Loki covered his mouth to stifle a sob as tears began to gush from his eyes.

"They're not really dead..." Odin's voice added before the radio went completely silent.

"Father? Father?!" Thor begged, now beginning to cry himself at this point.

"He's gone..." Bruce sighed before cutting off the radio.

"Loki...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...This wasn't your fault..." Thor sobbed before tightly embracing his younger brother. Loki just began to sob loudly as he tightly returned the embrace.

"Guys, listen...When our loved ones leave us, they never truly die; their spirits live on forever..." Bruce reassured the sobbing brothers.

"You doin' okay?" Valkyrie then questioned as she gently placed a comforting hand on her husband's shoulder.

"No..." Loki sniffled as he pulled away from Thor.

"But I will be..." He reassured with a small, sad smile. Valkyrie smiled warmly in return before giving her husband a hug of her own.


	8. Turtles, Tears and Liquor

"Where is she?! It's almost midnight!" Loki growled as he angrily glared out of the window to the newly-built house that he now shared with Valkyrie, Fenris and Hela. After quite a few months, Thor had finally managed to completely rebuild Asgard with the help of Korg and Bruce. Now the people of Asgard no longer needed to live on the stolen, Sakkar ship. However, Loki was far from pleased at the moment since Valkyrie had been gone from their new home for almost the entire day with the claim that she was 'going fishing.'

"Relax, Loki; I'm sure she'll be home any minute now..." Thor reassured since Loki had invited him, Bruce and Korg over for moral support.

"She's prob'ly down there gettin' drunk..." Korg whispered to Bruce and Thor with a slight snicker.

"I'm sorry but did you have something to say, Korg?!" Loki then snapped at the rock monster, causing both of his new friends as well as his brother to flinch slightly. Before Thor could tell him to calm down again, Loki suddenly hissed lightly in pain before clutching his stomach.

"Are you alright?" Thor questioned in concern.

"I'm fine! I just want to go to sleep and I can't because I can't lock the door with Valkyrie still who knows where, doing who knows what with who knows who!" Loki snapped, in denial of his own health. It had become clear at this point that Loki suspected that Valkyrie may have been cheating on him.

"Loki...Do you think Valkyrie is cheating on you? Because I assure you that a Valkyrie would never do anything so dishonorable..." Thor attempted to reassure his angry, pregnant, little brother.

"Yet she'll get drunk..." Korg muttered beneath his breath with a small smirk. Just as Loki was prepared to yell at them again, Valkyrie had finally returned home with the fishing pole that she had found on the Grand Master's ship in hand. She was of course drunk as Korg had previously predicted as she staggered through the door. Attached to the string of her fishing pole, dripping water all over the floor of their living-room was a large, snapping turtle.

"Where in the bloody, Nine Realms have you been, Valkyrie?! Do you have any idea what time it is?! Do you have any idea how worried I was?! I am trying to get ready to go to sleep and you bring that bloody turtle in here?!" Loki immediately began to yell at Valkyrie, almost the very minute she had entered the house. Before Valkyrie could even have the chance to yell back at Loki, her drunken, angered face soon twisted into a look of concern when Loki had suddenly hissed in pain all the while doubling over dramatically as he clutched his stomach once again.

"Are you okay?" She slurred. She may have been drunk, Loki may have been yelling at her but he was still her husband.

"I'm fine! It's probably just all the stretching...I don't think my body could stretch any further-THOR! WILL YOU PLEASE STOP BREATHING DOWN MY NECK?!" Loki suddenly snapped in the midst of his explanation despite the fact that Thor was standing a good, few feet away from him.

"Does your stomach hurt?" Valkyrie then questioned as she gently bgan to rub Loki's stomach.

"Valkyrie..." Loki began with a blush of embarrassment.

"His stomach does seem to have gotten bigger..." Thor then joined in on Valkyrie's rubbing.

"Let me see!" Hela then joined in on the rubbing as well. Seeing three, different people rub an irritated-Loki's enlarged stomach immediately caused Korg to burst into an uproar of laughter.

"Alright! Well, now that Valkyrie's home, I am going to bed..." Loki huffed once he had broken free from his family's concerned rubbing before angrily storming off to the new bedroom that he shared with Valkyrie.

"Loki..." Valkyrie sighed as she followed Loki into their bedroom. She may have been drunk but she was quickly able to tell that she had seriously upset her husband this time. Valkyrie felt a sense of guilt that was only slightly numbed by her massive alcohol intake wash one her when she heard the sound of Loki's soft sobs emitting from beneath the obvious lump in the covers.

"Loki, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to upset you..." Valkyrie apologized as she took a seat on the bed next to the trembling mass of covers.

"I-I...I was so worried about you...I thought you were never coming back..." Loki whimpered softly.

"Loki, I love you, we're married, we're going to have a family soon...Why would I ever leave you?" Valkyrie softly pointed out.

"I-I'm not as physically attractive as I used to be, Valkyrie...I-I'm f-f-fat!" Loki sobbed dramatically as he finally emerged from beneath the covers.

"Loki, I don't care what you look like...I love you and I will always love you...I would never leave you for anyone or anything else..." Valkyrie reassured as she pulled her sobbing, pregnant husband into a gentle hug.

"I-I love you so much, Valkyrie..." Loki sobbed as Valkyrie gently gestured her husband to lay down with her.

"I know...I know...I love you too...Let's get some sleep, okay?" Valkyrie whispered softly as she lovingly began to stroke Loki's black, silky hair.

"Okay..." Loki agreed with a tired yawn before closing his eyes to go to sleep. Valkyrie pulled Loki a bit closer to her before closing her eyes to go to sleep as well. Later into the night, Valkyrie was awoken by a warm, wet feeling on her back.

"What the-?!" Valkyrie gasped before immediately hopping up from the bed that she shared with Loki.

"Valkyrie, I'm sorry! I am so sorry!" Loki frantically began to apologize, his face beginning to redden from humiliation as he did so.

"Why? What happened? did you spill something?" Valkyrie questioned.

"N-No...I think I accidentally peed..." Loki shyly explained as he was currently unable to make eye-contact with his wife.

"Loki, it's okay...You're pregnant, that's going to happen from time to time..." Valkyrie reassured as she attempted to hide her own blush of arousal.

"I'm still so ashamed...I didn't even feel anything when it happened..." Loki sighed.

"Wait? You didn't?" Valkyrie instantly became alarmed at this revelation as she took a whiff of her wet hand.

"It doesn't smell like pee..." Valkyrie noted that the liquid that had just come out of her husband had absolutely no scent.

"I wonder what that means..." Loki questioned, fearing that he may have contracted some, sort-of, Space-age, bladder infection.

"Loki, I think your water just broke..." Valkyrie was quickly able to figure out what had just happened to Loki when she had remembered the contractions that he had been suffering from earlier.

"You mean...I'm going to give birth soon?!" Loki gasped, his green eyes wide with fear. His body was not ready for this.


End file.
